Notebook 1
The Outsiders Ander- halfling monk Kite- some sort of healer woman with a pretty sword. Vashti- has a "headmate"? an arcanist and scrivener Daneel is... something. Controlled chaos. Seems contradictory. Rooms in the pub for us all! It will be... interesting. I don't want to move my collections. Maybe I'll keep my apartment too. Canto 7 is our point of contact. He was an ally of the Eight- helped organize the Meks There was some sort of test. I drew a knife... not terribly surprising given either my preference for daggers or the use for cutting quills. It looks... familiar somehow. Ander drew a box of buttons. Doesn't seem happy with it. Daneel a dragon skull pirate flag. Vashti got a teardrop earring made of... glass? Kite got a banner of some sort. Kite's a paladin of the Song who trained under Kysthic (sp?) and comes from SH but has extraplanar ancestry. Moved here as a child. Adventuring as next stage of training. Ander's from "south" Adventuring as next stage of training. Vashti- Sherrydan. Adventuring because "my headmate was insistent" (Find out more about this) Daneel- Verendran small town. adventuring to understand and control random things that occur. Kite sings but thinks she's not good? Ander speaks of a master scribe who says singing helps bring you closer to harmony and thus the song's grace. Vashti has a voice in her head that wants shiny and adventure. Ander tells bad jokes. Kite is humanish? Ander and Daneel are halflings. Vashti might be human. ~~~~~~~~~~ Irwin- barkeep. Runs the pub. Duergar. Gruff and stoic. Cag (m) and Cas (f) twins, waitstaff, outgoing and flirty. Lenore's the oldest and plays music for the people. She's the bookkeeper. Glyph 92 "cranky old bastard" wizard, wants something out of his basement. Old, weird, afraid of rats. Tower in the Mage Ward (address). Used mason jars? Had insects HANDS, brought in rats adventurers turned into rats. Now he has rats. (And hands. And a displacer beast!) Don't mention spiders.. Trap! Mold, decay, curdled milk smell. Skittering sounds. Baby displacer beast, wounded, mutated? Mummy hands (kept one!), couple buff rats (BROTHERHOOD OF AWESOME) 75gp each! Murr, the displacer beast, Kite likes him. Her? When Meks have too many iterations, the memory goes and personality becomes exaggerated. Have you adventured? Vashti-somewhat, Ander- no, Kite had a trial before she graduated (learn more). Daneel- no. The Rod of Rattening turns people who push the button into rats. Have to push both together. Brotherhood of Awesome turned into rats. (See if I can get an interview with one of them.) Story from rat pov? Could be interesting. A group of adventurers spent the night as rats in a horror basement. "People should be more responsible pet owners" -Kite "If something fails twice, don't try it for a third time" -Ander Ander started signing with a D. Said she learned to write 2 years ago. Seems she'd know her name by now. Mentor said anger may be blocking her chi. Kite is named for a bird. Mom likes birds. Associates them with freedom. Works a fruit stand in town. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Assigned roles today. I think I could have done most of them but Canto said one job per person. Diplomancer- paperwork. Vashti Tsil Stablemaster- Kite, no last name Tomekeeper- ME! Vydea Rosaris Hoard Manager- Ander Alo- pretty. Blind? Black rune-covered bandages. Supposed to be in Misrule. Came in looking for Canto, hid behind the bar (INVISIBLE!) 3 songwatchers tracking her. Theft and assault. Stole from Lord Carrack (Carrick?) part of delegation from Rannon to Empress's Council. "Stole an important thing from an evil sorcerer" or wizard? Wizard! He stole from Misrule- black market in magic items stolen from Misrule in Rannon. Key of Unmaking, Opener's Key, Leveller's Key. "I am more willing to trust someone fleeing for her life than the one pursuing." -Ander Kite found a group digging up an idol in Misrule but couldn't track the funder. Diggers started worshipping it, one overtaken by it? (learn more) Vashti's vision (written in Celestial?) a bone castle, the Three Faced King of Liars. Demon. Either me or Ander had an item in our satchel to defeat him. She defaults to Celestial when stressed. Interesting. Lord Carrick- tall, skinny, red haired. Wizard. Might fancy me *winky face* Key is possibly not a key. Maybe a wand or rod. Magical. Possibly sentient. He thinks it's dangerous. I told him she wanted to sell it. That should keep him busy a while tracking down black market buyers.